The present invention relates to novel adhesives and, more particularly, to novel adhesives which can be coated onto an aluminum backing material to provide so-called foil tapes which meet the very severe Underwriter Laboratories, Inc. (UL) 181A requirements and specifications for use with rigid fiberglass air ducts.
Foil tapes, e.g. pressure-sensitive or heat-bonded aluminum tapes are of course known in the art. It is also heretofore known to employ foil tapes for such purposes as closure systems for use with factory-made air ducts and connectors. However, recently UL has imposed very severe standards for this usage. Consequently, the primary task of this invention can be said to develop a novel aluminum (foil) tape which will meet the recent UL requirements and specifications, as detailed hereinafter, for the aforementioned usage.